kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
IMPORTANT Re: Voice Actors, etc. DO NOT be trying to weasel information out of sources that will make them violate their agreements. Nothing on this wiki is so valuable that we should encourage unethical behavior in our editors. If the actor can give the info without violating anything they've agreed to, that's fine, but any sources posted that indicate that the actors are being taken advantage of will be taken down. Basically - make sure you ask them if they are allowed to tell you, or the info will not be accepted here.Glorious CHAOS! 00:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Also, until the game comes out and we can just use the ending credits, each VA must be sourced. I have removed these from the page for now.Glorious CHAOS! 00:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Hercules - Josh Keaton *Isa - Kirk Thornton *Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan *Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor *Ventus - Jesse McCartney *Xehanort - Richard Epcar :As a followup - the sourcing must actually confirm which role the va is voicing. Several of those recently added, like the Jesse McCartney, Mickey, and Minnie sources, don't actually confirm anything - the Mickey and Minnie one wasn't even anything more than hearsay! :Also, for the two that are e-mail images - did the two VA's know that they're e-mails would be publicly posted? Facebook and twitter are a given for publicity, but publishing someone's private e-mail without their knowledge falls into that whole "really unethical, seriously guys, WTF?"Glorious CHAOS! 22:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) What Kryten said times 1000; violating contracts and secrecy clauses can get them reprimanded, or even fired in extreme cases. Disney in particular takes these kinds of things very seriously. This isn't DMZ or Ain't It Cool News, and you're not going to win anything by breaking the news here. Wait for the official announcements. 22:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I see what you mean with McCartney and the other "word-of-mouth" type ones. I also agree with you on a personal level with the "publishing someone's personal e-mail thing", but it wasn't an e-mail, nor was it intended to be private. Take Kirk Thorton's direct response to a fan on Facebook. Like you said, Facebook and twitter are for publicity, and aren't intended to be private by any means. You make it sound like people are hacking their computers or something. This information was freely given, and we have a right to post it. The only VA I saw say he wouldn't reveal anything due to his contract was Derek Stephen Prince, and we didn't start posting things about him. If it is directly confirmed, we should post it.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 22:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Which is why I specifically said "for the two that are e-mail images" - two of them are, in fact, screenshots of an e-mail exchange. ::On a policy note, at least, there is a reason why e-mails, facebook, and twitter generally aren't accepted as sources on wiki's. We're actually being incredibly lax by using them here, and I'm just trying to make sure that we don't screw the pooch in a pointless haste to "break the news".Glorious CHAOS! 03:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) TGS 2009 trailer... Ok, from what I see, there is a video for the 2008 Jump Fiesta, the 2008 TGS, but there's no video for the 2009 TGS? Odd...are you sure that Square-Enix released a 2009 TGS trailer for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep?--Pkthis 21:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) KrspaceT; Where is that trailer!!!!! Call in the bloodhounds, the search satelittes and a turkey sandwitch ( searching make me famished) every trailer square has had so far was in a closed theater. apparently someone couldn't smuggle in a camera this time. (and yes there was a bloody trailer there were at least two other trailer summary's on this page removed because some Jack@$$ was to lazy to search you tube or just trust the crack news team who could get to japan) Timeline i've noticed all the birth by sleep articles have already been "Dated" and it all seems a little fishy to me (who says the gathering place is at the end or enchanted kingdom is first, or maybe you have to revisit a world.) :Where are the articles "dated"? I can't find that anywhere. Remember; this game has three storylines. Terra's story, Ven's story and Aqua's story. It is confirmed that all the characters begin their story in the Land of Departure, but they will apparently go their separate ways as the story goes on. Their stories will probably end in The Gathering Place. :I am pretty positive that is the currently confirmed timeline: * Land of Departure ** This is the beginning World! ** Master Eraqus is seen presenting the Master Qualification exam to Terra and Aqua. Ven is apparently not ready for it/old enough/trained enough for it. ** Terra receives advice from Master Xehanort, about controlling the darkness in his heart, rather than getting rid of it. ** Ven encounters Vanitas and he tells Ven that Terra will change in the future (fall into Darkness?). He also tell Ven to follow him, to see it for himself. ** Aqua gives her friends charms, as a promise that they'll meet again. She is also seen talking to Eraqus, saying that Terra won't fall into Darkness. ** Aqua and Eraqus are seen asking Ven to stop while looking into the air (Ven is most likely "teleporting"). From this, we can assume that Terra went away first, and Ven follows Vanitas' advice and decided to follow him. Aqua then goes away, to look for both of them. ** Anyway, the characters all leave this world at some point and go their separate ways to find Master Xehanort (and Vanitas) who have mysteriously disappeared. * Enchanted Dominion ** I am pretty sure this is Terra's first world, since this is where he meets Maleficent and she tells him of the 7 princesses of light, and it's after that that he starts searching for them. ** Someone arrives before Terra, since Aurora is asleep when he's there, but she has also been shown awake. Whether it is Ven or Aqua is unknown. ** Ven and Aqua meet in this world, but that must be a 2nd visit (maybe only for either of them), since Maleficent has already spoken to Terra before she speaks to them. ** Aqua encounters Maleficent again sometime later, without Ven, and asks her if what she said to Ven was a lie. Maleficent claims that it was the truth, and Terra now uses the darkness to gain power. Aqua is later seen battling her along with Philip. ** Ven has also been shown to meet Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in Aurora's "sleeping room". * Castle of Dreams ** I'm guessing Ven comes here first and perhaps this is his first world. ** Terra and Aqua meet in this world, so we can assume that they arrive around the same time. Aqua is also seen asking Jaq if he knows Ven, which he apparently does. * Dwarf Woodlands ** Ven and Terra definitely arrive before Aqua, since Snow White hasn't eaten the poisoned apple when they're there, but she has been put in the glass coffin when Aqua first arrives. ** I guess Terra arrives before Ven, because the Dwarfs are shown talking to him about another man being there before (possibly Terra). Another hint about that is that Terra is seen talking to the Queen in her normal form, while Ven encounters her in her "old hag" form. * Deep Space ** Ven definitely arrives the last, since he asks 626 is he knows Terra and Aqua and he responds by saying they're his friends. ** Aqua is the one to beat up Gantu, so I guess she comes first, but who knows... * Neverland ** Not enough info to guess in which order they arrive, but we do know that Mickey apparently arrived before Ven, and left something there (a "star fragment"). ** Ven has only been seen encountering Tink and Peter in friendly conversation, and he also meets Hook, who is seen holding the Star fragment and Tinker Bell. ** Aqua has been shown along with Peter, Tink and the Lost Boys and she seems to be giving them help with a map (treasure hunt?). ** Terra has been shown in battle stance facing Peter at Skull Rock, but he also seems to have a friendly chat with the lost boys at the same place. Terra also encounters Hook, but they seem to be talking, rather than arguing. * Olympus Coliseum ** Only Ven has been shown in this world, and there, he encounters Master Xehanort. he seems to give Ven quite a scare, and it looks like he is about to attack him as well. ** It is unknown if the other will come to this world as well, thought I find it rather likely that there will be some kind of Games held there. * Yen Sid's Tower ** Only Mickey, Donald and Goofy have been shown to appear here, along with Master Yen Sid, who is training Mickey. ** It is unknown if the playable characters will arrive to this world. * Radiant Garden ** All three characters (Ven, Terra and Aqua) show up here. Braig has been confirmed to meet them all at some point. ** Ven has been shown trying to access the castle, but being stopped by Dilan and Aeleus. Even is also seen talking to someone, about having a connection to that someone in the future. ** Ven and Terra have also been seen "hanging" atop the Great Maw, and talking. There, Terra thanks Ven for saving him. Terra has also been shown holding Ven while Summoning his Keyblade in the Great Maw, talking to an unknown character (most likely Master Xehanort or Vanitas, but it could also be one of the apprentices). ** Aqua meets and saves 4 year old Kairi from a group of heartless. Mickey helps Aqua get rid of the heartless and this is also the first time they meet. * Destiny Islands ** Who knows when this one comes in... I'm guessing this is quite late in the game, at least in Ven and Aqua's story, since this is the place where he asks her to "erase" him (on the mainland). ** It is unknown when Terra arrives to this world, but he is seen standing on the island shore and watching the young Sora and Riku fight with their toy swords. Perhaps he chose Riku that time, and that might be what the Lingering sentiment (Terra in KHIIFM) is blabbing about. * The Gathering Place ** This world will definitely appear in the end (most likely the last world) and all the character's stories will cross here. This will be at the Keyblade War area. ** Another area of this world will appear at least twice during the story of Terra and Ven; *** Terra is seen meeting Master Xehanort there, and he seems to be telling Terra to "cross over to his origin" and that he's tired of waiting for him. It is unknown if this is in the same conversation, but Master Xehanort also talks about Vanitas' fall into darkness, and he asks Terra to "undo his mistake". it is also unknown in which of their conversation Terra says that he doesn't care about being a Master, and asks what Xehanort has done to "his firend's" Heart. This all takes place in "the gathering place", where the lingering sentiment is fought in KHIIFM. *** Ven has been shown to encounter Vanitas here, asking about the meaning of his words back in the Land of Departure. They are later seen clash there (and Ven seems surprised that Vanitas has a Keyblade!), and even alter, Ven is seen lying on the ground. Mickey then comes to his aid. This is either at the same place as Terra and Xehanort meet, or in a new area that looks similar... :I hope that helps someone... - Iceboy'' '' 19:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Vehicles It shall be interesting as to how this is explained in BbS as the previous games said that travel was impossible until the DtD was opened. Hopefully we see some insight into that explanation soon. Automated transfer of Problem Report #25988 The following message was left by Dullfangs via on 2009-10-18 03:41:09 UTC grammatical error in the World section: "Castle Oblivion might appear due to it's unknown past as well as it's supposed connections to the Chambers of Repose and Waking." should read: "Castle Oblivion might appear due to its unknown past as well as its supposed connections to the Chambers of Repose and Waking." Theme song Don't they always use Hikari for the TV spots? Even the ones for KH2 and Days? HarpieSiren 23:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) NEW TRAILER 8D!! Zack Fair could be in this game. Look at 0:07 of the latest commercial. (He's talking to Hercules) --''Silver Mage'' Ω 08:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Damn, you're late. He's been confirmed two weeks ago Kaihedgie 08:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, dude. I've been out of touch. Was only looking at FFXIII. Also, I've been cleaning up the DMC wiki. Apologies, I just found out yesterday :P --''Silver Mage'' Awakening in BBS At the beginning of the commerical, that was Awakening. I don't know if anyone else noticed, or if it has already been noted on the Awakening page, but it was there.-- 23:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's already in the Awakening page, actually its been there for like two days:-).--Masgrande 20:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Non Existent Voices I think somebody went crazy with the voice actors section.--Masgrande 20:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) No its accurate. IMDB.com has already confirmed most o the enlgish voice actors already... You can't trust IMDB. As you see, they still have Japanese actors on there. That's just a "guess" of who's to be voicing them, the actors from the characters main series. Wait for confirmation from the actors themselves. - Eternal Nothingness XIII We should take down all of that voicing data. Don't want all those people to get, y'know, FIRED 02:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) An anon who recognizes that these confirmations fly in the face of Disney and Square's confidentiality contracts,possibly leading to some form of corperate retrobution.Also that didn't sound very polite you big MEANIE. 15:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It was hardly random, the first post emphasized they would be fired as the most important part of the sentence that I wished to emote on,and I was trying to reflect my hurt at your impolite meanness in my second post. 17:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Japanese Voice Acting Since theres a section about english voice acting shouldn't there be a a list of Japanese voice actor? --Cococrash11 03:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :: We generally don't list the casts in the game articles. ETA: I assume it's just to keep a running tally on what English VAs are confirmed. Right?HarpieSiren 03:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Trailers First off, the Jump Festa and TFS trailers need to be replaced with the raw trailers, not fan-subtitled. For one, it seems to present the subtitles as official, for two, if there are inaccuracies, then it will only cause confusion, and for three, it seems inappropriate to use edited materials in the mainspace. Second off, we need to remember that when the game is released, those trailer sections will be reduced to a video gallery. Finally, the trailer sections need to be cracked down upon - the JF 2010 has no cohesive unity, and reads like someone on E. Different scenes should have different paragraphs, and absolutely no speculation, or design descriptions (like the Lea bit) should be made - just describe the events of the trailer.Glorious CHAOS! 05:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Lock? do you guys think we should lock this due to how close the JPN release date is? ::This should be brought before an admin. They're in charge of locking the pages. But yes, it should. I'd say it should only be for registered users. This goes for all the Birth by Sleep articles, as well. - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Worlds Playable Order update needed (I think) I think the game has been released in Japan. In any case, it's already January 9 there. --Ixfd64 03:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) English Release Date Does anybody know if this video I found is actually the opening to BBS? Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8GQPa6IfG4 -- 21:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I heard a rumor that NA/EU realease is 5/15/10. - User:One-Winged Angel 19:00 January 11, 2010 :And who announced this, exactly?—Urutapu 01:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Tags Final Boss Just to remind you guys in BBS it had 3 diffrent Final Bosses for TAV and the final. For Terra its Terra-Xehanort. For Ventus its Vanitas. For Aqua its Vanitas possed Ventus. For the final its Terra-Xehanort. --Cococrash11 05:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 100 Acre woods Is the 100 acre wood available as a playable world, as the trailer with Rabbit suggests? If not, then how is Rabbits section presented to the viewer? ED1-T0R 16:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't creator atleast make it playable or make a cutscence about it? --Cococrash11 17:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 it appear in the game but i don't know if it's playable since the vid that i saw cutted the scene. here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRZO-xSsexU--Xabryn 22:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Release Date OFFICIAL release date in the uk? is it being planned for a uk release? everyone tells me a differant date im not interested in rumours or speculation. Proof? :You can't use a statement from Wikipedia as a source unless it's cited with another, reliable source. And it's not.—Urutapu 01:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I figured that out after NinjaSheik undid my last edit, thank you very much. KingdomKeyDarkside 01:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :As Urutapu said, you CANNOT use Wikipedia as a source, unless it's cited with another that is an official statement. -Breaktheice16 (talk) 05:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you for telling me twice. KingdomKeyDarkside 15:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Tinker Bell doesn't have a speaking role in Birth by Sleep The line that everyone thought was spoken by Tinker Bell, was actually spoken by one of the Lost Boys. I think Mae Whitman only said she's providing the voice of Tinker Bell, because she's now contracted with Disney as the official voice of Tinker Bell and is to provide her voice for everything she appears in that has her speaking, so she probably assumed that Tinker Bell would be speaking and Disney would have her provide the voice. -Breaktheice16 (talk) 05:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) NO Christopher Lloyd... :That is true. Sometimes Disney cheats and replaces actors near their deathbed with younger actors. And if Christopher Lloyd was going to be in KHBBS, he'd probably be (drum roll) Master Xehanort. Werehog 11:39 PM 2/2/2010 (UTC) Summer 2010. It's something, at least Journal In the Keyblade Graveyard I have not looked through all the BBS info, so I was wondering if the scene from KH2 where Terra picks up the Kingdom Key, Aqua the Kingdom Key D, and Ven the Way to Dawn was ever addressed or if that was just put in for dramatic effect?Black Tornado 20:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado No it wasn't addressed but i don't think that it was for dramatic effect either i think that it has a deeper meaning--Xabryn 22:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) trailers? Do we really still need the trailers on this page, it is the only one that has them and the game has been released Black Tornado 18:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado Wait I take that back, coded was one too, but I don't think it needs it either (same reasoning) Black Tornado 18:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado Josh Keaton as Hercules Was this confirmed?--Kisukeiscool100396 19:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Check KHInsider.--'''''Lapis ofthe Night 19:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Richard Epcar Confirmed http://tinyurl.com/yaptd8l I would add a reference to the page but I don't know how :(--Kisukeiscool100396 03:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Offical NA WEBSITE!!!!!!!! http://na.square-enix.com/khbbs/ P456 14:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC)P456 BbS not until New Year?! WTF?! It just means that there's no solid release date yet f.y.e. does the same thing. Vaddie 18:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) New release date }}} }}} Cast Right now, the page only lists the voice cast. If we're going to do that, we should list the actual production team, too - right now this page doesn't even mention Nomura!Glorious CHAOS! 15:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Story order Isn't mentioned on the page, I think. It should be.Glorious CHAOS! 16:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) We can't speak Japanese though, so we're not sure on how the story flows :( The Yoshiman 97 22:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :The Terra -> Ven -> Aqua thing.Glorious CHAOS! 01:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Notes and References Gallery? WTF? READ THIS!! July 7 Derek Stephen Prince confirmed! At his con panel yesterday, DSP said he was "legally allowed to announce" that he's playing Even in Birth by Sleep. I dunno if he said this anywhere else first, but here's the link in case not: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXSMBVv9TS4 at 1:08. TheChocobo 14:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) E10+ Rating Platform: PSP Rating: Everyone 10+ Content descriptors: Fantasy Violence, Mild Suggestive Themes Rating summary: This is a role-playing game in which players assume the role of one of three characters aspiring to become a "Keyblade" master. Players explore fantasy worlds, perform missions and mini-games, and battle various enemies along the way. Characters use magic spells and a giant key-shaped sword to attack enemies (e.g., humans, ice golems, dragons, magical suits of armor) in melee-style combat. Enemies react to damage by crying out in pain or bursting into small orbs that serve as items and power-ups for players. A female character's breasts jiggle slightly during cutscenes. --P456 20:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Due to Terra giving Xehanort a scar on his face, I was thinking this game would get a T rating. Oh well, that's good. --The Yoshiman 97 02:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Australian Release Date I was looking at the BBS release date in the infobox and it says that it is released in Summer 2010 in North America, Europe and Australia. I found that this was wrong, though only for Australia. Due to America and Australia being at other sides of the Earth, when America has summer, then Australia has winter. That means that the release date for Australia should be winter 2010. If it stays as summer 2010 in Australia, then one may interpret that it will be released between December 2010 and February 2011. So I was hoping on discussing this before I or someone else were to change it. - [[User:Danjam|'Dan']][[User talk:Danjam|'jam']] 6:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Trinity Report ZOMG YOU MUST SEE THIS ! It's the world from the Jungle Book, and Terra in the Realm of Darkness taking the same path as Riku. Beat that. }} It looks unmistakenly real. It should be added on the article as trivia. --[[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 16:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :The only room title I could see was . Depending on the location format on the pause screen, this may mean that the world would have been called "Louie's Ruins".Glorious CHAOS! 20:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but sometimes that might happen, for example: Olympus Coloseum-KH2. An area in the Underworld is Underworld:Caverns yet (game-wise) the world is not called the Underworld. --[[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 20:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I just saw it! It was amazing! I wonder what other worlds this person can hack into? I think we should add it to the triva.--'NinjaSheik' 21:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Small english trailer I'm not sure if this is real but listen it sounds like MX is voiced by Christopher Lloyd or Corey Burton--Kisukeiscool100396 00:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDLuub_gBMg Check KHInsider. The trailer is suspected to be fake, so we're not putting anything about it up yet. Even if/when it is confirmed, we wait for official confirmation on VAs instead of trying to tell who someone sounds like.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 01:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't be fake. The English text is in there Kaihedgie 01:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) There is not dialogue except for "Master Xehanort's voice actor" at the end, the voice doesn't seem to sync up, and there's no written text at the bottom like there is in the games. It is entirely possible that it is a hoax.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 01:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Subtitles are optional, you know. I also noticed that Aqua's back has been decensored. Kaihedgie 02:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The VA seems to sound astonishingly like Leonard Nimoy (The actor who played Spock in the original Star Trek), but this hasn't been confirmed yet. I'm going to stick with this, as I did do a comparison to the voice in the trailer and some of Nimoy's previous work (Some of his more recent work, may I add), and they seem to sound almost exactly the same.--Hyper Zander 02:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Please, and this goes for everyone, do not speculate on who the supposed VA is here. If you really want to, make a forum. The talk page is forthings involving the article. If anyone finds confirmation of the trailer's validity, please put it here before doing anything else.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 02:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The line sounds like "full of power" not "for power". Anyway, I'm still concerned with the comment on the KHInsider main page about it being a fake. Unless there's actual confirmation with it, I don't really think we should start changing things.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The only reason people are saying it's fake is because someone else put another fake thing. And consider the fact that GameStop put it on their site. Why would they put a fake trailer on their site? maggosh 03:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, fair enough, I suppose I was being paranoid.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) It happens to the best of us. I pity those who still think the Moon landing was fake. maggosh 03:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) God, if my ears could puke, they would. Master Xehanort's voice acting is absolute rump roast. But I highly suspect that it could be a fake, I prefer waiting to hear word from Square-Enix before actually believing it.--Pkthis 12:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I must agree with Pkthis, i hope this vid is fake--Xabryn 14:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Again, if you want to talk about something that doesn't have to do with the article (i.e. whether you like/dislike the VA), take it to a forum.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 15:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, as it turns out, the trailer IS fake. But I don't get it! Not only is the Command Menu text in English, but Magic Wish was changed to Spell Weaver! No patch could pull that off! maggosh 16:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Just curious, but where did you hear that it was confirmed to be a fake (especially since the youtube vid was downloaded from gamestop, not vice versa). 17:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) If you're talking about how gamestop quickly took down the vid, it's possible they got the trailer early and didn't want disney on their @$$ for posting it without permission (the youtube vid will also probably be removed via youtube's spineless terms of use policies) 17:08, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I believe you're referring to GameCrazy. To my knowledge, GameStop is doing fine business-wise. Anyway, remember that not everyone notices those things. Several simply see the trailer and believe that it's real. Of course, when one does present the facts, it's obvious. But some simply believe it after seeing it and hearing the English. Tamroc7 23:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and the font of the text is actually very different from the english patches out there but very similar to that of the other english games.Not only that but the quality of the youtube videos has apparently been altered, the coding seems...off to be an official trailer, but not quite like a fan vid, IF it's real it could have been copied or downloaded or something and messed up by either gamestop or the youtube users.This could account for the lack of the square enix logo as well.Finally (keep in mind I have not studied his work, especially recently, nor am I an expert on voices) but the voice does sound a very great deal like Leonard Nimoy.Although it's possible that he's taken up Fandubbing as well... 12:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I think that the fact that BBS is the only KH game without some sort of journal or log to keep track of the enemies should be added to the trivia section. --ZexionFan321 04:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) From what I can tell there is a journal, kept by terra ven and aqua, Exactly like the other games. where you heard that there isn't, considering we have names for several enemies, as well as the Xehanort reports, is something I would very much like to know.Looking at the report right now. 04:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) New release date